SORPRESAS INESPERADAS
by alicejasperalicejasper
Summary: JASPER A ESTADO MUY RARO, ALICE PIENSA QUE LE OCULTA ALGO. ¿ QUE SERA ? ENTREN Y DESCUBRANLO. MAL SUMMARY.
1. SECRETOS

SECRETOS

Entre a la habitación que compartía con Jasper y lo encontré sentado en la orilla de nuestra cama. Estos últimos días había estado muy pensativo, yo sentía que algo me ocultaba, pero cada vez que le preguntaba me decía que no era nada, que solo estaba cansado.

Llegue y me senté a su lado, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola – Me miro sorprendido como si no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia

En ese momento entro Rosalie abriendo la puerta sin antes haber tocado

- Oye Jasper, sobre lo que me pedís…te- Se aclaro la garganta – Mmm... Hola Alice. Este luego hablamos ¿si? Adiós.

Cerró la puerta y salió disparada escaleras abajo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar, que fue eso?

- Yo… no lo sé- Me sonrió como un niño pequeño.

Eso ya estaba muy extraño. Ahora si estaba segura: Jasper me ocultaba algo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Y si pensaba irse? ¿Y si estaba cansado de mi?... Miles de preguntas cruzaban por mi mente, pero no tenía idea de cuál era la razón.

Paso una semana, y todo seguía igual. Jasper estaba distante, yo lo encontraba hablando a solas con Rosalie y en cuanto entraba, cambiaban de tema; cuando le preguntaba si quería que yo lo acompañara a cazar, decía que iba a ir con los chicos, y ya tampoco me acompañaba a ir de compras, decía que tenía que hablar con Carlisle sobre un trabajo de historia, o inventaba alguna otra estúpida excusa.

Yo no podía hablar con nadie, porqué en el transcurso de esa semana, me di cuenta de que Esme también era cómplice de Jasper en lo que estaba planeando, Bella había ido a Jacksonville a visitar a Renee junto con Edward, y Emmett era un tonto que no entendía nada que no fueran videojuegos.

Era sábado, la mayoría de los sábados, Jazz y yo nos sentábamos juntos en el sillón de la sala para ver una película, pero ahora él no estaba, solo estaba yo. Me había dicho que tenía que ir a una oficina a arreglar algunos papeles, y se negó a que lo acompañara.

Apoye mi cabeza en un extremo del sillón y puse mis pies en el otro, abrasé un cojín, el mismo cojín que Jasper siempre abrasaba. Y olía a él, eso me hiso recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho.

REVIEWS PORFAVOR?

SE ACEPTAN TOMATASOS.

¿QUE PIENSAN QUE OCULTA JASPER?

¿IRA A DEJAR A ALICE?


	2. TEORIAS

TEORIAS

Cerré los ojos intentado ver lo que Jasper intentaba hacer… Y no pude ver nada.

- Hola Alice – Escuche a Jasper.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y me senté en el sillón. El llevaba una caja en sus manos.

- Hola. ¿Qué llevas ahí?- Me acerque para intentar ver, pero él se alejo.

- Nada… nada. Ahora vuelvo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, escuche que abría un cajón, luego el armario. Decidí subir para ver que hacía. Abrí la puerta lentamente, el estaba viendo el contenido de la caja, pero me escucho entrar y le cerro de golpe…

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces?

- Yo... Solo quería ver que guardabas.

Ahora no fue Rosalie, Si no Esme la que entro a la habitación….

- Jasper, hijo, surgió un pequeño problema. ¿Puedes venir?

- Claro Esme, en un minuto voy.

¿Un problema? ¿Una caja misteriosa? Algo pasaba, y nadie quería decirme que…

- Jasper ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. NO sucede nada Alice.- Se acerco a mí, me beso y luego bajo corriendo las escaleras, directo al estudio de Carlisle. Yo lo seguí, ahora sí, con mucho cuidado de que no me escuchara, me pare con el oído pegado a la puerta…

- _No vuelvan a decir nada de eso enfrente de Alice ¿OK?_

_ - Lo siento-_Le contesto Esme a Jasper

_ - Bien, y ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?_

_ - EL vestido me queda largo, Jazz- _Explico Rosalie.

¡¿JAZZ? ROSALIE LE HABIA DICHO A MI JASPER, JAZZ… SOLO YO LE LLAMO ¡ASI¡. Y ¿DE QUE VESTIDO HABLABA?

_- Y el anillo está muy grande…_

¡ANILLO! No puede ser... es imposible. Era mi imaginación o:

¡JASPER ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON ROSALIE!

NO PODIA SER…. MI JAZZ, COMPROMETIDO CON MI HERMANA…..

Sentí como si fuera el fin del mundo… Salí corriendo de la mansión hacia el bosque... quería largarme de ahí lo más pronto posible…

¿QUE LES PARECE?

DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS

Y

¿Qué PIENSAN QUE OCULTA JAZZ?


	3. RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS

Cuando llegue al bosque, subí a un árbol y me senté en una rama observando todo el paisaje. Desde mi posición se podía observar una cueva por la cual bajaba una cascada, la misma montaña donde Jasper me había pedido matrimonio:

_Flash Back_

_Subimos a un acantilado agarrados de la mano._

_ - A la cuenta de tres, saltamos. No sueltes mi mano ¿Está bien?_

_Yo asentí: 1…2…3_

_Los dos nos tiramos al agua, y una vez en el mar, comenzamos a nadar y nadar, hasta que llegamos a la cueva. Jazz me ayudo – Como siempre – a subir, y después subió el._

_Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, la pared tenía pinturas rupestres y había piedras de todas formas y colores. Nos sentamos en una de ellas y empezamos a platicar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera._

_ - Alice.- Me dijo de pronto – Tú sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?_

_Asentí. Se quedo pensando un minuto y luego continuo, con voz calmada, como siempre._

_ - A pasado ya un año desde que me encontraste en aquella cafetería, hace un año que estamos juntos. – Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro a los ojos.- Tal vez no sea muy bueno expresando lo que siento, tu sabes que me cuesta trabajo socializar con los demás por todo lo que antes pase, pero contigo es diferente. – Me sonrió tiernamente – Contigo me siento bien, contigo todo es mejor para mi, aunque, yo sé que no te merezco, no me puedo alejar de ti, y no pienso intentarlo. Yo… quisiera preguntarte algo, si me dejas, claro…_

_ - Sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea.- Le dije, infundiéndole valor._

_Suspiro, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y saco de ahí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo._

_ - Mary Alice Brandon Cullen – Se arrodillo frente a mí, sin soltar mi mano- ¿Quisieras pasar conmigo toda la eternidad? ¿Quisieras ser…. mi esposa?_

_En ese momento sentí que me convertía, más bien, me convertí en la mujer más feliz del mundo... Y claro que le dije que si…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora parecía que todos esos recuerdos se habían esfumado, todas aquellas promesas de amor, que yo creí, y tal vez no eran verdad, todavía no podía entender lo que pasaba, y no podía, no quería creerlo.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo, y gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre mi piel, ahí donde se habían pasado tantas veces las manos de mi Jazz, donde sus labios se habían posado, y, donde no los volvería a sentir más.

Cerré los ojos y me recargue en el tronco del árbol, manteniendo la esperanza de que, todo eso fuera una pesadilla, o una alucinación….

/

REVIEWS PORFAVOR?


	4. SALVADOR

SALVADOR

Cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte, decidí entrar a esa cueva, aunque me trajera muchos recuerdos. Me lance al agua y comencé a nadar lo más rápido que pude.

Estaba todo obscuro, pero tarde o temprano mis ojos se acostumbrarían, me senté en una roca, mientras más recuerdos venían a mi mente…

La primera vez que vi a Jasper en una visión, la vez que lo encontré, mi primer beso (obviamente con Jazz), la vez que me dijo lo que sentía por mí, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, nuestra luna de miel…. Etc...

De repente, una luz se encendió en la caverna, una luz como de una fogata, me levante e inmediatamente localice de donde venia. Como lo había pensado, era una fogata, pero aun lado de ella se encontraba un vampiro, alto, de pelo obscuro y de ojos rojos. Inmediatamente retrocedí cuidadosamente para salir de la cueva, pero cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con otro de mi especie, igual al anterior, solo que un poco más bajo.

Camino hacia mí, acorralándome contra la pared.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- Me dijo con un gruñido

- Yo…

- ¡¿De dónde?- Tomo mi cuello con una mano, y me levanto, golpeándome contra la pared de roca.

- Tranquilo Jason- Le dijo el otro- Vamos a cazar primero, y luego podremos hacer lo que queramos con ella.

- ¿Lo que queramos?- Dijo sonriendo con malicia..

- Si, lo que queramos.

- Pero, no podemos dejarla, se escapara.- El otro lo pensó un segundo.

- Tienes razón. Entonces, quédatela y haz lo que quieras, yo iré a cazar mientras tanto.

- ¡Bájame!- Le grite, y me moví intentando liberarme.

El tal Jason no pareció escucharme, ni tampoco sentir que me movía, en cuanto su compañero salió de la cueva, tomo mis brazos con fuerza y me estampo contra el piso.

- ¡Déjame!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando a que alguien me escuchara.

Me cubrió la boca con una mano, y se puso sobre mi para que no me moviera.

De pronto, sus manos me soltaron y salió volando hacia el otro lado de la cueva, golpeando fuertemente la pared, y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Alguien me había salvado, alguien había escuchado mis gritos, y cuando mire hacia el frente, ahí estaba, mi héroe. Incado frente a mí, y ofreciéndome su mano, estaba Jasper, el me había salvado.


	5. DUDAS

DUDAS

- Alice, toma mi mano, salgamos de aquí- Cuando iba a hacerlo, el otro vampiro tomo a Jasper por el cuello y lo lanzo al otro lado de la cueva.

- ¡Jasper! – Me levante y corrí hacia él.

- ¡Alice! – Grito y me hizo a un lado, mientras recibía un golpe en el estomago por parte de Jason - ¡Sal de aquí!

-¡No voy a dejarte!

- ¡Vete!

Se levanto para luchar con el vampiro, mientras forcejeaban, volvió a gritarme que me fuera, pero en lugar de eso trate de ayudarlo a pelear. Entre los dos lo golpeábamos, hasta que me aventó contra una roca, y cuando Jasper volteo, lo rodeo con los brazos y mordió su hombro.

- ¡No!- Corrí hacia ellos y le arranque la cabeza al vampiro de una buena vez.

Jazz estaba tirado en el suelo con la mano en su herida.

- ¡Jasper! – Intento levantarse y se sentó en el suelo- ¿Estás bien?

- Si- Suspiro – Solo fue un rasguño, no te preocupes.

Se puso de pie y tomo mi mano.

- Vámonos.

- Espera – Me miro confundido - ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

- No te encontraba en ningún lugar.

"Estaba hablando con Rosalie y con Edward, y cuando terminamos de charlar, me dirigí a nuestra habitación, pero no estabas ahí, entonces fui con Emmett, pero él estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre, le pregunte si te había visto, y dijo que la última vez que te vio estabas en nuestro cuarto; Carlisle estaba en su escritorio, y tampoco te había visto, al igual que Esme. Fue cuando empecé a preocuparme."

"Fui al bosque, pase por el claro de Edward y de Bella, por el árbol gigante, pero no estabas por ningún lado, luego olí tu rastro, y me llevo hasta un árbol, y cuando llegue, te escuché gritar. En ese momento todo se vino abajo, lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue "Victoria", así que corrí hacia donde te había escuchado, y cuando vi a ese maldito vampiro tratando de tocarte, y me percate de sus sentimientos, te juro que no pude hacer más que golpearlo."

Cuando termino de hablar, estaba mirando hacia afuera de la cueva y apretando fuertemente los puños.

- Si te hubiera hecho daño, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

Ahora si ya no entendía, el me amaba, ¿sí o no?.

Tomo mi mano de nuevo y regresamos juntos a la mansión.

REVIEWS PORFAVOR¡


	6. EXPLICACIONES

EXPLICACIONES

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Esme se paró de inmediato en cuanto entramos y me abrazo.

- ¡Alice, hija! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- Fui y dar un paseo.

De un momento a otro note que Jasper ya no estaba a mi lado, busque por todos lados y mi hermano, Edward también se había ido.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- Pregunte

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

- No lo sé. Y también falta Jasper- dijo Rosalie.

¿Jasper? ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por él? Ah claro, desde que le pidió matrimonio. Subí rápidamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me acosté en la cama mientras sollozaba abrazada a una almohada.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta.

- Váyanse- No quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

-Alice, soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?- Era Jasper

¿Desde cuándo pedía permiso para entrar? También era su habitación, aunque tal vez ahora la suya fuera la de Rosalie… Eso me hizo soltar otro sollozo.

-Entra- Le respondí cortante, demasiado cortante.

Escuche que abría la puerta, y lo sentí acercarse a mí. Se quedo parado a un metro de la cama, como dudando si acercarse o no, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

- Ali, ¿estás llorando?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- El suspiro…

- Estuve hablando con Edward.

- Ah ¿Si? ¿De qué?

- ¿Podrías dejar de portarte cortante, por favor? – El no estaba molesto porque yo me portara así, se escuchaba ¿Arrepentido?- Bien, como te decía, hable con Edward, me dijo que tus pensamientos habían estado un poco extraños últimamente, descabellados.

"Le dije que que era lo que había escuchado. Me respondió que estabas molesta, triste y decepcionada, eso era algo que por supuesto yo ya sabía, pero no sabía la razón.

"Me conto que estabas molesta con Rosalie, y decepcionada de mi. Esa es una parte, ahora, mi pregunta es ¿Que he hecho antes para que dudes de esa forma de mi? ¿Que no te he demostrado lo suficiente que te amo? Si es así, te pido disculpas, no era mi intención. Y tampoco lo era hacerte sentir así."

¿El me amaba? Dios, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Me senté para poder verlo bien. Y cuando lo mire a los ojos, estuve segura de que estaba diciéndome la verdad.

-Todo esto fue un malentendido, Alice.

-¿Qué más te dijo Edward?

- Que tú pensabas que yo iba a casarme con Rosalie.

-Y ¿No es verdad?

Pensé que se reiría de mi por preguntar eso, pero claro, el jamás se reiría de mi en una situación así..

- No._ Jamás_ me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tu- Tomo mis manos mientras hablaba y me miro a los ojos. – Tú eres la única para mi, nunca voy a amar a nadie más.

-Entonces ¿Porque me ocultabas algo? ¿Qué era eso del vestido que le quedaba grande a Rosalie? ¿Y lo del anillo?

- Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa- Susurro y agacho la cabeza- Yo quería pedirte matrimonio de nuevo, pero quería que fuera diferente. Intente no decidir nada ni pensar nada cerca de ti, ya que lo verías. Les pedí a Rosalie y a Esme que se encargaran de los arreglos, Rose tenía que ir a comprar el vestido, y lo tenían que hacer más corto porque era para ti, pero la costurera entendió mal y lo hizo más largo. Luego, el anillo, que también era para ti, lo fue a comprar Emmett, pero es un estúpido, y como a él le quedo, pensó que te quedaría, ¡Pero no le quedo ni a Rosalie! Lo que yo llevaba en la caja, eran mi traje y tu vestido ya listo, por eso no te lo mostré, no podías enterarte. – Hizo una pausa- No sabes cuánto trabajo me costó mentirte, y mira lo que cause. Hoy, casi te mata un vampiro. Perdóname por favor.- Se le quebró la voz.

- Jasper... – No sabía que decirle – Entonces ¿Tu si me amas?

Levanto la cabeza, mirándome incrédulo. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

- Mas que a nada en el mundo. Claro que te amo, eres todo para mí. Por eso es que estoy arrepentido.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta y lo abrasé escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro, aferrándome a él, que me devolvió el abrazo.


End file.
